The Lies That You've Told
by BTR Love
Summary: Miley gets new neighbors. She starts to fall head over heels for one of them. But what happens when lies and secrets unravel? Can they ever be together? Who tries to break them apart? What's going on with Lilly? Mick, maybe jilly
1. I'm The Luckiest Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers.  
This is my sister's idea. I love this story and I hope you will too!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm The Luckiest Girl

It was Saturday morning, Miley was woken up by a big bang. Miley hates to be woken up, especially since she was up late the night before with a Hannah thing. Miley dragged herself out of bed still in her p.j's, went to the window to see what the noise was. There was a moving truck across the street. Miley looking in suprise, opens the window and yells.

"Excuse me! Do you mind keeping it down! Please! People are trying to sleep up here!" Miley yelled really annoyed.

A Young teen with curly, dark brown hair looks up at the Brunette haired girl and smiles. (Miley doesn't realize who the boy is yet because her eyes are fogged up because she just woke up.)

"Sorry, we're trying to move our music equipment in." The young teen replied back still smiling at Miley.

"I know it's hard and frustrating to do." Miley said still smiling.

"You Play?" The boy said while moving boxes around.

"No I don't play or sing. I'm really bad." Miley said trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The boy looks back at Miley and smiles. (again)

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Miley said while rubbing her eyes.

"I don't think we ever met or did we?" The boy winked his eye.

"I gotta go help my family unpack. It was nice talking to you..." He stopped short.

"Miley." Miley said while getting that gut feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

"It was nice talking to you Miley." He said while turning around.

"You too." Miley replied while closing the window.

Miley looked down at the clothes she was wearing. Her Betty Boop p.j's.

"OMG! What am I wearing!" She ran to her closet to pick out the cutest outfit. Pink shirt with whatever going across the chest and blue jean capri's.

"This wont do." She threw that on the bed. Blue dress with stripes.

"Come on! I'm looking to impress a guy, not my father!" Miley said annoyed.

After looking at 10 different outfits, Miley finally found the perfect outfit. It was a red dress with flowers on it, cut across at the knees, high heels, her hair curled. She went over to her jewelery box to get her name necklace.

"Now this is what i'm talking about." Miley said while looking in the mirror. Miley grabbed her cell and ran down stairs.  
She started to dial Lilly.

"Hello?" Lilly said drinking her strawberry smoothie.

"Hey best friend." Miley said.

"What's his name?" Lilly said laughing into the phone.

"I don't know." Miley said trying to figure out where she knew him from.

"What does he look like?" Lilly asked trying to get a mental picture.

"Don't remember. My eyes were fogged, I just woke up." Miley said trying to shake the feeling she knew him from somewhere.

"He must of been ugly." Lilly said while laughing.

"HaHa!" Miley said.

"Wanna come over?" Lilly asked happy.

"Nope, wanna come over here?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Lilly said. She hung up her cell.

Miley went outside the boy was gone and so was the truck. She looked at her watch.

It took me 2 hours to get ready. Sweet niblets! Daddys right I do take to long to get ready. Miley thought to herself.

Maybe Lilly would want to come to the studio. I have to record 'Gotta Go My Own Way' besides she loves to watch me record.

-  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
HOPE YOU LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	2. The studio

The Studio

Hannah, Lola and Mr. Montana showed up at the studio. Miley loved to go to the studio. She loved to make music for her fans.  
This would be Hannah's 3rd Cd. When they got there studio A was already in use.

"Come on." Hannah said walking back and forth.

"Hannah, honey, someone's busy recording." Mr. Montana said while watching Hannah impatiently.

"Do they know who I am?" Hannah asked with half a smile.

"What time is the shoe sale?" Mr. Montana asked.

"2:00p.m. and you know size 6 goes fast!" Hannah said laughing.

"Yeah, I should know because your closet shows it." Mr. Montana said looking his daughter straight in the eyes.

"Read this Hannah...Your going out with Nick Jonas this week." Lola said laughing.

"What?" Hannah said while grabbing 'Popstar Magazine' out of Lola's hands.

"He's looking good in that picture." Hannah said reffering to the picture. He was wearing a blue dress up shirt, a red tie and a flower in his hand. (Tigerbeat poster with his brother's)

"Excuse me?" Mr. Montana said looking at Hannah.

"I'm thirsty anybody else?" Hannah asked trying to change the subject. Hannah left the room.

Hannah was walking through the halls, reading 'Popstar Magazine' Flipping through the pages. Hannah still reading bumps into somebody. She falls onto the floor. The magazine and the person's papers flew everywhere.

"I'm so sorry." The person said.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Hannah said while looking up at the boy.

"Let me help you up." The boy said smiling.

"It's you." Hannah said while pointing.

"I'm Nick Jonas, your Hannah Montana. Glad we're pointing it out." Nick said smiling.

"It's you." Hannah said while smiling.

"Do...You want an autograph?" Nick said while winking his eye.

"No this is nice." Hannah said while looking at where she was.

"Not really, the floors kind of dirty." Nick said laughing.

"Can you please help me up?" Hannah said still looking into his brown eyes. Nick helps Hannah up.

"Well I gotta get back to recording. I was taking a 5 minute break, which turned into a 10 minute break, which turned into a 15 minute break now." Nick said while laughing.

Nick started to walk away.

"Hey Nick?" Hannah called.

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"Thanks for helping me up." Hannah said.

"No problem Ms. Montana, especially since we're dating this week." Nick said while looking down at the 'Popstar Magazine'  
Hannah had in her hand.

"What?" Hannah asked trying to act suprised.

"That's what your reading right?" Nick asked. Hannah hid the magazine behind her back.

"Bye." Nick said while smiling at Hannah.

Nick walked away. Hannah started to dance around. She ran back upstairs to the 3rd floor.

"LOLA! LOLA!" Hannah screamed.

"Quiet Hannah, someone's still recording." Mark the mixer said.

"Still?" Hannah replied.

"What?" Lola said wanting Hannah to talk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!

HOPE YOU LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Jonas Brothers

The Jonas Brothers

"I'm tired of waiting." Hannah said impatiently.

Hannah pushed open the door. Lola and Mr. Montana followed.

"Do you know how-" Hannah was quiet after she realized who it was.

"Hannah! It's the Jonas Brothers!" Lola said while hopping up and down. The Jonas Brothers came out of the sound booth.

"It's you." Hannah repeated.

"Didn't we have this conversation already?" Nick asked while laughing.

"When did you have a coversation with my client/daughter?" Mr. Montana asked.

Nick and Hannah just locked eyes until Lola stepped in.

"Hello? Hannah?" Lola spoke.

"Oh yeah. Sorry but, I was supposed to have the studio now." Hannah said.

"We knew somebody was supposed to have the studio A now, but Nick ran late." Kevin answered.

"I told you." Nick said to Hannah. Hannah and Nick laughed.

"Hi I'm Kevin."

"Lola." (Joe? He never said anything. Maybe he's a mime. kidding. he'll talk.)

Kevin puts his hand out for Lola to shake. They keep shaking hands.

"I have to go call my boyfriend." Lola said making them stop.

"Your boyfriend?" Kevin repeated.

"Yeah. Lola's boyfriend Oliver. You better go call him." Hannah said to Lola.

Lola walked out of studio A and closed the door behind her with tears falling down her face. (You'll understand later.)

"Can we here your song?" Joe and Nick asked. (What do you know he's not a mime! LOL!)

"Sure...Dad can I?" Hannah said smiling at her dad.

"I don't see why not." Mr. Montana said.

Hannah walks into the sound booth and puts the headphones on.

"Let's Rock And Roll." Hannah said. Nick smiled.

Jake, Listen,  
I gotta say what's on my mind,  
something about us,  
doesn't seem right these days,  
life keeps getting in the way,  
whenever we try somehow,  
the plan is always rearranged,  
it's so hard to say but,  
i gotta do what's best for me,  
you'll be okay...

"You like her... what about Mikella?" Joe said sitting on the tip of the sound board.

"Mikella who?" Nick said smiling.

"You go bro." Joe said waiting for Nick to slap his hand.

"I'm kidding and don't make fun of her." Nick said with a straight face.

"Sorry she makes my skin itch." Joe said turning to Hannah.

"Get used to it. I'm with her." Nick said looking his brother in the eyes.

I've got to move on and be who I am,  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand,  
we might find our place in this world some day,  
but atleast for now, i gotta go my own way

"Go Hannah, Go Hannah!" Joe and Kevin singing and dancing. Hannah laughing across the way.

Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
but I get my hopes up,  
and I watch them fall everytime,  
another color turns to grey,  
and it's just to hard to watch them all,  
slowly fade away,  
i'm leaving today,  
cuz' I gotta do what's best for me,  
you'll be okay...

Nick and Kevin were spinning in circles.

I've got to move on and be who I am,  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand,  
we might find our place in this world some day,  
but atleast for now, I gotta go my own way

"Go Hannah!" Joe repeats.

What about us,  
What about everything we've been through,  
and what about trust,  
you know i never wanted to hurt you,  
and what about me,  
what am I supposed to do,  
i gotta leave but i'll miss you

"Sing it Hannah." Nick yelled.

So... I've got to move on and be who I am,  
(why do you have to go)  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand,  
(try to understand)  
we might find our place in this world some day,  
but atleast for now, (I want you to stay)  
I gotta go my own way,

I've got to move on and be who I am,  
(what about us)  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand,  
(try to understand)  
we might find our place in this world some day,  
but atleast for now, I gotta go my own way,  
(The Jonas Brothers come in playing their guitars)  
I gotta go my own way,  
I gotta go my own way

Hannah starts laughing.

"That was great Hannah." Mark the mixer said.

"Wow. That was powerful." Nick said.

"It was for my break up with Jake-ass-Ryan." Hannah said. (you'll find out what happened with them later)

"Okay...Nice words." Kevin replied.

"Thanks." Hannah said still looking at Nick.

"So you really dumped Jake?" Nick asked quickly.

"Yup. Dumped him into the garbage can." Hannah replied while packing her stuff up.

Hannah looks at her watch.

"Ooooh. I gotta go." Hannah said while rushing out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!  
HOPE YOU LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Sing It With Me Nick!

Sing It With Me Nick

The next day at school Miley couldn't concentrate on her work. She kept thinking about Nick Jonas. She got an idea about how she can get closer to Nick. The bell rang, Miley ran out of class and went to look for Lilly.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley pulled Lilly away from 2 boys she was talking to.

"Do you see who I was talking to?" Lilly said angry.

"Yeah, Corbin and Troy." Miley replied.

"The two hottest boy in school!, This better be important!" Lilly said looking at Miley.

"You can talk to them but not Kevin?" Miley asked.

"What's up?" Lilly said trying to change the subject.

"I figured out a way to get closer to Nick!" Miley said excited.

"I'm listening." Lilly said.

"Ask him to sing with me." Miley said jumping up and down.

"Sing what?" Lilly asked getting excited.

"Gotta Go My Way." Miley said smiling.

"But, it was made for Jake." Lilly said getting her books out of her locker.

"So, my daddy will fix it alittle." Miley said picking up the book Lilly dropped.

"So call him." Lilly said taking the book out of Miley's hand.

"I can't." Miley said now opening her locker.

"I will!" Lilly said closing her locker and grabbing Miley's phone out of her hand.

She pressed 1. Nick's number was on speed dial.

"Hello. May I please speak to Nick Jonas." Lilly asked while shaking, Miley closed her locker.

"This is his manager, how may I help you?" The voice asked.

"My client wants to know if Nick will sing 'Gotta Go My Own Way' with her." Lilly said getting hyper.

"When?" The voice asked.

"When Miley?" Lilly asked while covering the phone.

"Tomorrow." Miley replied smiling.

"Tomorrow, my client said." Lilly said laughing.

"Who's your client?" The voiced asked.

"Hannah Montana." Lilly answered.

"Hold on, I'll ask Nick." The voice responded.

The voice pressed play on the radio for S.o.s to play.

Ooooh, this is an S.o.s,  
don't wanna second guess,  
this is the bottom line,  
it's true,  
I gave my all for you,

"They put me on hold." Lilly said frustrated.

now my hearts in two,  
and I can't find the second half,  
it's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled,  
it's the call I'll never get...

MEANWHILE...

Nick walks into the room.

"Bro, why are you on my cell?" Nick asked Kevin, who had Nick's cell in his hands.

"It rang, I picked it up." Kevin said smiling at his brother.

"Who is it?" Nick asked.

"Hannah Montana." Kevin replied.

Nick ran to his cell, grabbed it out of Kevin's hand, while knocking Kevin on the floor.

"And who doesn't like her?" Kevin said while getting up.

"Hello?" Nick said trying not to seem anxious.

"Hi, I'm looking for your manager." Lilly said.

"It was my brother." Nick said.

"Oh." Lilly said suprised.

"How can I help a beautiful lady today?" Nick asked.

"Not me, but, Hannah... You can sing with her." Lilly said now jumping upand down again.

"Love to!" Nick replied quickly.

"Who's not in love?" Kevin said laughing.

"Just fax the info my way. When? Where? The Lyrics. And we'll be in touch." Nick said smiling.

"We'll be in touch." Lilly said while shaking.

"But, I have a question." Nick said.

"Okay..." Lilly said worried.

"Isn't Mr. Montana, Hannah's manager?, Then who are you?" Nick asked.

"What do I say?" Rushing Miley to think.

Miley whispered something into Lilly's ear.

"When Mr Montana's busy, I take care of everything with his client." Lilly said with a smile.

"Okay, sounds truthful. I gotta go record. Bye." Nick said.

"Bye." Lilly said.

They hung up. Oliver comes over to Miley and Lilly.

"Do you know what time it is?" Oliver asked.

Lilly and Miley look at Miley's watch.

"It's 3:00. What's the point?" Miley and Lilly said at the same time.

"School's out." Oliver said looking at them both.

"We were so busy with Nick we didn't know what time it was." Miley said.

Miley and Lilly ran away from Oliver and out of the school.

"Nice chatting!" Oliver yelled while waving good-bye.

"Shopping?" Miley said giggling.

"Yep. You know me so well." Lilly said following Miley.

-  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
HOPE YOU LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Charge It To My Daddy's CreditCard Part1

Charge It To My Daddy's Credit Card Part 1

They arrived at Efron And Family, Miley favorite place to shop.

"Good afternoon ladies, how may I help you?" The clerk asked smiling.

"We're just looking." Miley said answering the young man.

"Just holla if you need anything." The man said.

"Okay." Miley said smiling.

"Oh Definetly." Lilly said whispering to Miley smiling.

The boy walks away, Miley and Lilly start giggling, the boy just keeps walking.

"Which rack first?" Lilly asked looking at all the racks.

Miley just started to walk around the store. She picked up a blue rippled shirt and a light blue pull over sweater.

"I'm gonna go try this on." Miley said while walking to the dressing room.

"I'll be here." Lilly said still looking through the racks.

Miley came out of the dressing room.

"How about this?" Miley asked turning in circles.

"You look like you're grandmother." Lilly said laughing.

"Okay, this is going back." Miley said looking at Lilly.

"Here, try this on." Lilly pulls faded blue jeans of the rack.

"Okay."Miley said while heading back to the dressing rooms.

"Lilly? What size is this?" Miley asked while pulling her jeans up so they wouldn't fall off.

"Size Large." Lilly replied while turning around.

"LARGE?...Do you thimk I'm a blimp?" Miley asked.

"Okay...Calm down." Lilly said.

"Here's a small." Lilly added while handing Miley the same pair of jeans she had on.

Miley headed back to the dressing rooms.

"Miley? I have a question!" Lilly yelled so that Miley could hear her through the dressing room doors.

"What?!" Miley yelled back.

"Why are you shopping for a new outfit?" Lilly asked curious.

"Because, I need to look cute for Nick." Miley answered coming out of the dressing room, modelling infront of the mirror next to the doors.

"Perfect." Lilly said smiling.

"I agree." Miley said laughing.

"But, you don't you already have a closet full of clothes?" Lilly still questioned.

"Yeah, but I need this one." Miley said looking at Lilly.

"Okay then try this on it will go perfect with the jeans." Lilly said turning around to Miley.

Miley went back to the dressing room to try on a pink 'WildCat' tee shirt. Lilly's phone went of to 'Start Of Something New.  
She grabbed it out of her pocket.

It's the start of something new,  
it feels so right,  
to be here with you,oh...

"Hello?" Lilly answered.

"I'm looking for Hannah Montana's manager." The voice said on the other line.

"Um...you got the wrong number." Lilly replied worried.

"I'm sorry, but this was the number on my caller I.D." The voice said.

"How does this look Lilly?" Miley said while standing across from Lilly.

"You got the wrong number." Lilly answered.

Lilly hung up the phone.

"You look C-H-E-E-R-F-U-L. What does that spell? CHEERFUL!" Lilly said doing a cheer.

"I get the idea... N-O!" Miley said laughing.

"Wanna try something else on?" Lilly asked.

"Nope. Lets pay for these jeans and go somewhere else." Miley said putting the clothes she tried on already back on the rack.

"Okay." Lilly answered.

"Who was that on the phone?" Miley asked worried.

"Some one asking if I was Hannah Montana's manager." Lilly said.

Miley pulled Lilly into the dressing room and closed the door behind her.

"What did you do that for?" Lilly said mad.

"What did you say to the person who called." Miley asked.

"Your crazy...How would I know her?...Somethig like that." Lilly said trying to remember.

"What if it was Nick?" Miley questioned.

"Didn't sound like it." Lilly said.

Miley and Lilly grabbed their stuff and headed to the counter.

"That's it ladies?" The clerk asked.

"That's it." Miley said, Lilly just smiled.

"How much?" Miley asked with her dad's credit card in her hand.

"$48.00" The clerk replied.

"Have a great day." The man said.

Miley and Lilly walk out of the store.

"Where next?" Lilly asked

-  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
PART 2 IS NEXT!  
KEEP ON A LOOK OUT FOR MY NEW STORIES I'M ABOUT TO PUT UP.  
Here are the titles so you can read them when there posted;  
Life Is Sometimes What It Seems- FINALLY UPDATING Gotta Do My Own Thing- Just a bunch of songfics of my favorite Hannah Montana couples- NEW!  
True Feelings- Niley- NEW!  
How The Dance Says It All- Niley- NEW!  
Dreaming Of You- Kinda Niley you'll get the picture soon- NEW!  
The Lies That You've Told- STILL UPDATING!  
-  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
I am so excited!  
As you can tell I will take some time to update all these and even start writing them.  
I still have school work too.  
I'm Now officially busy on 


End file.
